Specklesongs Tale
by TwilightJALICELOVE
Summary: Two kits in Thunderclan fall in love, Lionkit and Specklekit. Lionkit's mother is Squirrelflight while Specklekit's is Sorreltail.They are part of a phrophecy. Join them as they fall in love. cheesy i know but read the story
1. Chapter 1 Kits are born

The thunderclan camp was quiet and you could only faintly hear birds chirping outside of the camp. It was like all of Thunderclan was holding its 's because it was.

LionKits POV

: " MMMRROW; screamed Sorreltail. "Just one more kit" cooed Leafpool.

_I wonder what the they will look like _I thought to myself . "Lionkit?" whispered Hollykit. "Yeah" I whispered back. "Do you think Sorreltail will-" "MROW" Hollykit was cut off by another one of Soreltails shrieks."That's the last one" called Leafpool. Tome it seemed like all of Thunderclan let out a collective sigh of relief._ I bet Brackenfur and Sorreltail are glad that this is over_ "Really?Thank goodness" we heard Sorreltail. "I'm going to go back to the nursery" mewed Jaykit."The sun is making the rock really hott Lionkit,lets go with Jaykit" Hollykit said thoughtfully. "Oh all right lets go see the kits" I replied

Two moons later

_three moons old… that means I only have three more moons till I am an apprentice with Holly kit and Jaykit_

"LIONKIT" a clearly she-kit voce screeched in my ear. "this is the third time we have called" mewed Jaykit. Hollykits green eyes were annoyed. Jaykit's sightless clear blue eyes gazed evenly at my amber ones "is something wrong ?"he meowed. "No just thinking about being an apprentice" I meowed back. "apprentice HA I WANT to be clan leader" Hollykit snorted. Then we heard a THUMP and a loud meow. "OUCH SPECKLEKIT" screeched Mosskit. Hollykit,Jaykit and I purred in amusement. The two sisters were different yet did everything together. They are only a moon younger than us._ Specklekit sure is pretty_

I shook those thought we are just kits. "I told you I was going to pounce on you whe you least expected' Specklekit retorted."Yeah but you had your claws out" Mosskit shot back. "oops" Specklekit mewed wide-eyed. Mosskit was a light gray kitten with longish fur white paws and a white spot on her nose. Specklekit was white with peach patches and some tortie patches she had a black right ear and a black tip on her tortie tail(**An;hee hee it rhymed) and a light brown belly. They both had stunning green eyes. "I'll go take them to Leaf pool " Jaykit purred indicating the tussling she-kits.**


	2. Chapter 2 Medicine Den

**DISCLAIMER: I do not on Warriors I only own the characters I create ****J**

**(AN: The chapters will be almost all in Specklekits or Lionkits POV sometimes I might add another but prob. Not) Enjoy J oh yeah Lionkits thought are in italics**

**IMPORTANT: this is kind of different than the books bc they already know about the prophecy and they know Hollykit isn't part of it**

Chapter 2

I followed Jaykit into the medicine den with two younger kits trailing behind me.

"Is Leafpool nice?" "does it hurt?" "Mousefur says she pokes you with a stick…"

Questions were fired at me and Jaykit left to right they almost swept us off our paws.

"no" mewed Jaykit. "YOU MEAN LEAFPOOL ISN'T NICE??" screeched Specklekit.

"No sorry I meant the others aren't true she is very nice and gentle" Jaykit explained hurriedly. I stifled a mew of laughter. Jaykit glared at me. "Come on lets just go into the den" he snapped. The two wide-eyed she-kits hurried into the den with us right behind them.

"Its nothing just a pulled claw, lick it and test it out" instructed Leafpool. Specklekit did as she

was told as Leafpool looked over Mosskit. "Now you just have a few scratches I'll go get some poultice to put on it" Leafpool told Mosskit. "Ok" Mosskit replied. _I wonder how they will react to the smell of the poultice _Jaykit whispered to me, "I wonder how they will react to the smell of the Poultice.." "I was wondering the same thing" I whispered back. Specklekit's ears perked up and she turned to us "Does the poultice smell bad" she mewed, "Is that why you guys are wondering how we will react?" she questioned. Jaykit's mouth opened a little. We glanced at each other and Jaykit signaled to meet him outside." we will be right back" I mewed. "Ok" mewed Mosskit. "Ok Lionkit" Specklekit mewed. I felt my heart flutter a little when she said my name._ Strange._

"What is it Jaykit?" questioned Hollykit. "Specklekit is showing some signs of being part of the prophecy" meowed Jaykit. _neat_ "Do you really think that she is the one?" asked Hollykit. "Well she has really good we should test it out" I put in. "No she might suspect something or think we are weird" mewed Jaykit. "Oh no kits that are part of a prophecy that says we will be more powerful are not weird at all" I snorted sarcastically. Jaykit glared at me and Hollykit mrowed in amusement. "Lionkit!" called Leafpool. "Yeah" I called back. "Can you take Mosskit and Specklekit with you when you guys go back to the nursery?" "sure" I replied. LIONKIT,HOLLYKIT, JAYKIT COME ON TIME FOR BED" called Squirrelflight. "Come on Specklekit lets go Mosskit" I called., They dashed toward me and we all walked together back to the nursery.

**(AN: Second chapter done J) REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
